


Miami Summer Sun

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's morning in Miami.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 11





	Miami Summer Sun

The Miami summer sun was shining through the open windows of Horatio's beach house, filling the bedroom with light and turning the redhead's hair the color of a newly minted penny. Speed watched him sleep, marveling a little at how lucky he was to have the older man in his life. A few years ago he had been all alone, mourning the death of his first love and completely miserable. Now though...now...

 _I'm happier than I've ever been,_ he mused as he watched his lover sleep. Bathed in sunlight, Horatio's handsomeness took on a quality that made him think of pixies making mischief. Maybe he is, Speed thought with a smile as he remembered their lovemaking from the night before. It had been inventive, to say the least.

Carefully pushing the sheet aside, Speed openly admired Horatio's nude body sprawled out against blue silk. _Beautiful._ he thought to himself as he hovered over his lover. _A part of me really doesn't want to wake him._ Horatio had worked a full day in the lab after all; he had to be tired.

But Speed also wanted a taste.

He slid his mouth over Horatio's cock, gently sucking on it until it fully hardened in between his lips. His head bobbed up and down as his tongue caressed the length up one side and down the other. He loved doing this, could never get enough of tasting Horatio, of driving him crazy the best way he knew how.

He could feel his lover stir underneath him, heard him faintly groan in response. He sucked even harder, drawing out Horatio's orgasm bit by tiny bit. _Come on, my love,_ he thought as his fingers dug into his slender hips. _Come for me...let me taste you._

Suddenly Speed felt fingers tangle in his hair, holding him still as his mouth was filled with come. Speed swallowed quickly, being careful not to miss a drop before drawing away enough to plant a kiss on the tip. He looked up, his dark eyes bright. "Good morning, h," he said brightly.

Smiling as well. Horatio opened his eyes and drew him into a kiss. "Yes, it is," he said. "Perfect."


End file.
